


forget me not

by littlewomen



Category: bully bots
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewomen/pseuds/littlewomen
Summary: 1917 x hogwarts x rp x my shitty writingdon't yell at me !!
Relationships: Aria Carter/Julia Malfoy, Josie Pye/Ryan Paige, Octavia Augustus/Logan Brooks, Phoenix Meyers/Leo Carter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=el).



It was dark in the school. There wasn’t a sound to be heard in the hallways for everyone was asleep. Except a few. Behind the big, wooden door Dumbledore was standing next to his desk as Minerva was sitting and Snape were sitting on old chairs. “So who will do this?” Minerva asked, fixing her gaze on the headmaster. “no muggles I hope,” Snape said under his breath. Dumbledore ignored him and answered. “I have made a selection of , what I suspect, Hogwarts bravest, smartest, strongest and kindest students. Not only do I suspect they’re excellent individually, I also suspect they will be great together”, he said quietly, his back to the two teachers. He was looking out the window, watching the moon dominate the night like he did the school. “So who are these kids you speak of?” Snape asked with a roll of his eyes. The older man turned around and paced around the room. 

“Josie Pye;  
Extremely sharp, rational and one of my most powerful students. She’s cold, but that could work in her advantage. In this world we need those who feel as well as those who think, after all.”

“Leo Carter;  
Selfless and kind. He cares for people in ways none of us can. His heart is his greatest asset and his strongest power.”

“Julia Malfoy”

“You must be joking!” Snape exclaimed, standing up. He lowered his voice in a powerful, intimidating matter. “A muggle? You can’t seriously put trust in one of those.” Dumbledore turned to the professor and pointed his finger at him. “Sit down, Severus,” he ordered. 

“I have never seen a student so determined and hardworking since Hermione Granger many moons ago. She’s smart. Although stubborn and short tempered, she is braver than most. I couldn’t care less about her blood.”

Severus sat back down with a scoff but let the man continue.

“Phoenix Meyers;  
Caring and creative. She is kind and has motherly instincts. I have seen her take care of her friends multiple times and spends most of her free time helping in the hospital wing”

“Aria Carter”

“Siblings. Risky,” Minerva thought out loud. Dumbledore shook his head slowly. “Hufflepuff and Slytherin ,” he answered. Minerva nodded in understanding.

“Aria was difficult to study. She’s always alone, as far as I could tell. A wild card this one. But she scores high in her class even though she pretends it doesn’t matter to her. She’s bright, in that way only quiet people can be. Observant.”

“Ryan Paige”

“Oh now that has to be a joke,” Minerva chuckled. “Why?” Dumbledore asked. “She’s too emotional,” Severus replied. “There’s no such thing. Her past has humbled her and has made her strong. She gives more than she has and that’s what makes her valuable. Besides, her friends need her more than they realize.”

“Logan Brooks”

Severus smirked behind the hand that was supporting his head. Minerva shook her head in disapproval. “Protective, hot-headed but brave. His chaos is his strength and he feels deeper than he would ever admit”

“Don’t say it,” Severus whispered pulling his hands through his hair in frustration. Dumbledore smiled.   
“Octavia Augustus”  
Severus slammed his fist on the table. “Another muggle? We might as well send a bunch of owls to do it,” he yelled. The headmaster held his hand out, motioning him to calm down. “One of my brightest students. Smart and selfless like no other. Plus, there’s no way Logan would go without her. She’s his strength, everyone knows it.”

Dumbledore walked back to the window. “I trust them.”

There was laughter hanging in the air as well as suspense. The quidditch teams were getting ready when Leo, Phoe and Ryan were sitting on the bleachers. “Give me one!” Phoe yelled and tried to grab the chocolate frog out Leo’s hand. “No! Mine” he yelled in defense and stood on the bleacher, holding the chocolate frog over his head; Phoe jumped up but grabbed only air as the boy was taller than her. Ryan watched them with a smile until she heard the quidditch match being announced. “Oh quick it’s starting,” she gasped excitedly. Leo gave his chocolate frog to Phoe after all and the trio watched the game start. “How long do you think she’ll last?” Leo asked, his eyes still on the game. Ryan took a bite of her frog and leaned her head to the side and squinted. Josie was yelling something at a second year who was in tears. The referee gave her a pointed look and the girl raised her eyebrows at her in a challenging matter. She yelled something, Ryan couldn’t quite catch it. “What did she say?” Leo shrugged. “I heard the word blood,” Phoe answered. “Yikes,” Ryan scrunched her nose and watched the Slytherin girl again. The girl was flying and tackled a Gryffindor third year boy. The boy almost fell off his broom. The poor boy was pale and vomited from fear. Josie laughed and high fived Logan, a sixth year Slytherin. Logan was, in everyone’s opinion, a jerk. He had probably slept with every single girl from his year. Everyone knew he didn’t care about any of them, about anyone for that matter. Everyone except Octavia. No one could understand how the sweet Hufflepuff and Logan could possibly get along, but it had been that way for years. For as long as anyone could remember, the two were inseparable. Ryan turned her head and saw the blonde girl in the back row. She had her yellow scarf around her neck and a book on her lap. Although her eyes were on her best friend. A small smile on her lips as she watched him fly around. Suddenly the boy turned his attention to the audience, his eyes searching for the girl. When he finally found her he grinned brightly at her, he looked boyish and innocent as he waved excitedly. Two girls in front of Octavia shrieked and waved back eagerly. Logan raised his eyebrows and Octavia shrugged. Logan winked at her and the blonde rolled her eyes, that’s when the ball hit his arm, hard. Octavia jumped up and ran down the bleachers immediately until she was out of sight. Ryan shook her head at the two before looking back at the game. Josie was flying, her face in concentration when she hit the ball as hard as she could, right in the goal. Green flags and hands arose in the audience. “Maybe she’ll last this time,” Phoe suggested, earning a laugh from Leo. “Oh I’m sorry, are there multiple Josie Pye’s because I don’t think we’re talking about the same one.” Phoe hit the boy on his shoulder gently. “Have some faith,” she giggled. Josie tightened her ponytail as she watched a Gryffindor girl fly towards the ball. “Wait, she’s tightening her ponytail,” Ryan said. The trio leaned forward in anticipation. Josie squnited her eyes at the girl, watching her closely. Leo glanced at his watch. “Five.” Josie looked around. “Four.” Before anyone could expect it, the girl flew toward the poor Gryffindor and pushed her out of the way harshly. The girl started crying in shock. “Three.” Josie smirked, but that quickly melted away when the referee yelled at her, pointing angrily at her. “Two.” Josie threw up her middle finger and her Slytherin team mates smirked. “One.” With one last death threat, the girl flew to the exit of the quidditch arena. She stormed up to the bleachers and sat down next to the trio. “Every fucking time,” Leo laughed. “Oh shut up,” Josie spat before she grabbed one of Leo’s Jelly Slugs before he could protest. “So how did you threaten him this time?” Phoe laughed. Josie smirked and bit the head off the jelly slug. “I told him I’d shove an acid pop so far up his ass that it would slowly burn his insides.” 

Octavia ran up to the exit where Logan was already standing, clutching his arm. Octavia’s face was red in anger as she stormed up to him. “What the hell,” she pointed her finger at him. “Well hello to you to,” he smirked and walked towards the hospital wing. “Don’t hello me! I told you to be careful! Pay attention to the game, you know? The game where a ball is flying dangerously hard in the air?” She followed him through the hallways. “How can I when you’re so beautiful,” he turned around to look at her and grinned. “Remind me, why am I friends with you?” she rolled her eyes and they entered the hospital wing. Madam Poppy Pomfrey turned her head when she heard footsteps. “Again?” she exclaimed. “Why I missed you too miss,” Logan smirked and sat down on one of the hospital beds. “His arm,” Octavia pointed at the woman and sat down in the chair next to the bed, getting her book out of her backpack. “You don’t have to stay, you know?” Logan said, looking at the girl. Octavia smiled and opened the book to the right place. “I know. Now, did you do your herbology assignment?” 

Julia stormed out of the arena, a scowl on her face. Gryffindor had lost the game and Slytherin had won. She took her backpack and wanted to go to the Gryffindor common rooms to calm down when a girl stopped in front of her and smirked at her. Julia groaned. “Why so angry, Capulet? Oh wait is it because of the game? Because I can make it up to you, you know?” Aria Carter. Pureblood Slytherin. A few strands of her black hair had escaped her ponytail and were hanging in her face. “Leave me alone, Aria,” Julia sighed and tried to move past her, but Aria followed her. “Now where’s the fun in that?” the girl grinned. Julia turned around to face the taller girl. “Don’t you have someone else to bother with your annoying presence?” she spat. “You’re cute when you’re angry. It would have been intimidating if you weren’t so… tiny.” Julia sped up her walk, but it wasn’t enough to shake the girl off. Finally she reached the Gryffindor common room and turned around to look at Aria, eyebrow raised. “Bye now. Green can’t be here,” she smiled sweetly. Aria shrugged. “Fine, go hide. I’ll see you in class,” she winked and disappeared behind the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoe furrowed her eyebrows in fascination as she looked at Leo eat. Chocolate outlined his lips as he shoved cake in his mouth. “What?” he asked, mouth full. “The amount of food you can shove into that face hole of yours is astonishing,” she said with the corners of her lips pulled downwards as she scrunched her nose. “Thanks,” the boy said clueless to Ryan and Phoes looks of disgust. Fast and targeted footsteps, the trio didn’t suspected it was physically impossible for Josie to walk at a normal speed, approached the table and Josie flopped down next to Leo. She threw a quick look at Leo’s state and shook her head. She had a green apple in her hand and took a bite out of it before pulling her hair out of her ponytail. “You guys going to the yule ball?” she asked, looking around at her friends. Ryan shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don’t think I’d have anyone to go with,” she smiled sadly. Josie reached forwards to grab a piece of fruit off Ryan’s plate and put it in her mouth. “Don’t be silly, I’ll go with you if you want,” she said casually. Ryan let out a breathy chuckle: “yeah, as if you don’t already have a date.” Josie grinned: “dates”, she corrected. Leo rolled his eyes at the girl. “Nah, just go with whomever you’re going with, I don’t want to inconvenience you,” the girl smiled softly. “Who are you going with anyway?” Phoe questioned. “Is it that Gryffindor guy you were talking to earlier? Because I swear he could have fainted from the amount of times you twirled your hair around your finger,” she laughed. Josie looked behind her to see the guy Phoe was talking about, winked and turned back around, taking another bite of her apple. She stood up and slung her backpack over one shoulder and grinned: “nope he’s way too into me, kinda freaks me out. I was just bored.” The girl walked away and Leo booed her, throwing his napkin at her. “Evil!” he yelled and got a middle finger in response before the girl disappeared out of sight. “I should go too, I have charms next,” Ryan said and waved the two others goodbye before taking her books in her arms and walking away. Leo and Phoe were the only ones left and Leo was folding an origami bird out of his assignment causing Phoe to roll her eyes at him. “How are you ever going to graduate?” she laughed, but Leo didn’t laugh back. Instead he kept his eyes on the bird as his finger skillfully folded the paper. Phoe furrowed her eyebrows and put her hand on his arm , shaking him out of his trance. “Hey, you okay?” she asked, worry lingering in her tone. “Who are you going with? To the Yule ball?” he asked suddenly. Phoe looked at her plate, moving her food around, feeling his eyes on her. “A sixth year Hufflepuff,” she answered, finally meeting his eye. The boy had a small blush on his cheeks and smiled at her. The smile suddenly melted away when they girl added: “Justin Cresswell. Do you know him?” Phoe took a sip of water and watched the boy above the rim of her glass. He looked down at his origami again and bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah, I do”

Logan’s brow hair was falling in his eyes as he was reading a book Octavia basically forced him to read. I’m not talking to you until you’ve read it. So, there he was, in the Slytherin common rooms, chapters deep in a book that he didn’t have the attention span to get though. His attention soon drifted from the book to a few voices he heard behind him. He subtly turned his head and saw a few last year Slytherins lounge on the sofas. He shrugged, uninterested and turned his “attention” to the book, that kept getting longer and heavier. Suddenly he snapped his eyes away from the book when he caught a name he knew all too well. 

“My brother wants to take that Octavia girl, a fucking muggle. I swear, I’m the only one with braincells in my family,” an older girl with silky, black hair laughed. 

FLASHBACK

It was last year, Hogwarts was throwing a ball for the schools whatever-years’s anniversary. Logan and Octavia had gone together, as friends. 

Octavia twirled around, showing her dress with a laugh. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was finally out of the ponytail it was usually in and was flowing on her back like sunshine reflecting in clear water. Her dress was nothing fancy, just a light blue, silky dress that reached above her knees. Logan smiled at the girls laugh. The lights in the library were out and the darkness hid them from unapproving eyes as they walked to the circular window at the back of the room. The moon gave just the tiniest bit of white lighting through the glass and the tree next to it drew shadows on the moon-lit floor. Octavia sat down, leaning against a bookcase and Logan was seated next to her. He was twirling a strand of her hair around his finger and let it drop back to it’s usual position in front of her face. Logan watched as Octavia brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. The boy rested his head on the girls bare shoulder and turned his face. His lips were on the skin of her shoulder and goosebumps arose on her arms. He pressed a kiss there and trailed his lips upwards, in the arch of the connection between neck and shoulder. Octavia’s breath hitched and she leaned her head back, exposing more of her neck as Logan’s lips slowly moved upwards, until he reached her jaw. Then her chin. Then the skin just below her bottom lip and “Logan! Octavia! Get back to your rooms immediately”

PRESENT

Logan straightened his posture and turned his head a little, trying to catch more of the conversation. “That girl is so annoying. Always in the library getting her dirty mudblood hands on the books. I swear I have never seen her without a book in her hands. It’s too bad she’s a mudblood or I would’ve definitely fucked her, she’s hot,” a guy laughed. Logan clenched his jaw. “Shut up,’ he said. His voice was dangerously low and he closed the book harshly. “Oh right, I forgot her little puppy is here. What a shame to this house, a guy running behind a dirty fucking mudblood” the guy challenged back. “Don’t talk about her,” Logan spat and pushed the guy against the wall. Before he could understand what was happening, blood was rushing out of his nose. His breathing was getting faster and shorter as he angrily tried to punch the guy in the face, missing by just a bit. Suddenly he lost balance and he fell backwards, feeling blows on his side where the older guy’s shoe was hitting him in the side of his ribs. Logan groaned in pain and clutched his side as he pulled his knees up in a sad attempt to protect himself. Anger rushed through his veins and he got up, punching until he heard bones cracking. He kept going, harder and harder and he couldn’t stop himself. The blood on his fist was getting thicker until he was pulled away from the guy by none other than Slytherin princess, Josie Pye. Before he could protest she dragged him outside and the sound of his thumping heart and fast breathing was the last thing he remembered before waking up in the hospital wing. 

His black vision was interrupted by his eyes fluttering open. He felt a gentle hand brushing his hair out of his face and he longed to close his eyes a little longer to savor the touch. He sighed in pleasure before a sweet voice reached his ears. “Hi,” Octavia smiled softly. “Hey,” his throat was dry and his voice was barely more than a croak, his lips tasted metallic and cracked when he smiled back at her. “You idiot-,” the girl whisper-yelled, but her hand was still on his forehead. Logan held his hand as a sign for her to stop. “Hold on,” he said before adjusting his pillow. “Alright go on,” he smirked. Octavia’s blue eyes were filled with worry, but her cheeks were flushed red from anger. She sighed and pulled a chair next to Logan’s bed. She pulled a book out of her bag and soon her sweet voice filled the dark room with words. He knew they were supposed to form a story, but all he could hear was his favorite voice and the soft touch in his hair.

Julia was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. It was night time and most students were already asleep for the lights were out and the school silent. Suddenly the door of her room opened slightly and a candle appeared in the doorway. Holding the candle was… miss mcgonagall? The old woman pressed a finger against her lips and motioned her to come outside, into the hallway. Julia hesitated a little until she grabbed her robe and put it on over her white nightgown. The woman shoved the candle into her hand before Julia could grasp the situation at hand, she was blindfolded. 

Finally, the fabric was removed from Julia’s eyes and she blinked rapidly to adjust to the light of the room. She looked around and soon recognized she was in the headmasters office. There were candles, that casted dark shadows around the room, everywhere and a big brown map on the desk. There was a cold breeze in the room, causing some of the papers in the room to rustle. The floor was cold underneath Julia’s bare feet and around her were a few other students, all confused and some with worse bedhead than the other. They all looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows until the girl Julia recognized as Josie Pye finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence. “What the fuck is this?”


End file.
